JellyFilled Loaf
by Nahadria-Leralonde
Summary: Ever played football with a loaf of bread?


Author's Note: So I got my first flame the other day. It was interesting....she didn't even flame me about my story, she was mad about the fact that they were all gay! "I'm not a homophobe, I swear...." yeah honey whatever you want. Moron. So anyway, I have this chess set and I had my rook on the other side of the board and I look over and my dad was trying to pick him up in his nostril! I have a very disfunctional family and I love them. This is where my story came from. With no further ado (?), read on *takes a bow*!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scent of warm bread fresh from the oven wafted through the house rousing almost all the Weasleys. The ones that were home I mean. Ron groaned and looked at his clock. WHY was Fred baking bread at such an ungodly hour? It was 5:30! WHAT was wrong wit his head? Well, most people often wondered this, but now it was Ron's turn. Nevertheless, he rolled out of his bed and stumbled downstairs. Still half asleep mind you. So on the stairs he collided with numerous different things, George, Ginny, a wolly mamoth, and several mice doing the tango to Ill Nino's When It Cuts. Nothing too out of the ordinary. When he walked into the kitchen there was Fred doing whatever you have to do to make bread, with a pink flowery apron singing the chorus of I Feel Pretty. Ron thought nothing of it. He ploped down at the wooden table, and soon the other Weasleys apeared. First George, then Charlie, then Bill, then Percy, then Ginny, who had also come into contact with the wolly mamoth and seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. Everyone, except Ginny of course, was still half asleep and had no idea that there was anything odd in their house.  
  
After a while of constant yawns and random people falling off of random items and after about 10 minutes of Bill's snoring, George got up. No one noticed where he went. Then all out of nowhere "HEADS!!!!!!!" right as a fresh warm loaf of bread hit Ron right in the face.  
  
"Ah come on George you retard, why int he hell would you throw BREAD at me?!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!!!"  
  
It didn't matter, at least it woke everyone up. And then again all out of nowhere the same loaf of bread came flying and Ginny caught it. She looked down at the loaf of bread in her hands and smirked. She then threw the bread to Charlie, but Bill tried to dive in front of it and he caught it. There was a loud wistle. No one was quite sure where a whistle had come from, but whatever. "INTERCEPTION! Forty yard line!" George swang his arms around a bit and then pointed in the oposite direction that Ginny threw. Bill took the ball and threw it to George who ran with all the way to the back door. "TOUCHDOWN!!!" And then a random body came flying at George, who threw the bread to Bill just before he landed on the ground under Charlie. Bill ran for the end zone, but he tripped and fell and the bread went flying. No one caught it and it fell on the floor with a muffled thump. All the Weasleys except perhaps Fred who hadn't noticed his family was playing football with a loaf of bread looked at the loaf for a minute, and then they all dived at the same time. They landed in a tangled heap on the floor with the wolly mamoth on the bottom.  
  
"Why the hell is there a wolly mamoth in our KITCHEN?" yelled Fred, who was still oblivios to the fact that that five people and a wolly mamoth had just laned on top of his most recent loaf of bread.  
  
"I dunno...is that odd?" asked Ron, seemingly squashed. And then the wolly mamoth screamed (in an unnaturally girly voice) and dumped all the Weasleys off his back and ran into god knows where he came from in a pansy-ish way. All the Weasleys looked down at their squashed loaf of bread, and they all started to cry. It was Fred's special Jelly filled bread! He never makes the jelly-filled bread! They all bawled and bawled and bawled and then "another loaf done!" and they all tackled him for the fresh loaf of jelly- filled bread which turned out to not be jelly-filled. They ruined their only special loaf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow. So that wasn't as funny as I thought it would be, but hey, it was still slightly amusing...wasn't it? You'll have to tell me with the pretty little button that says review. Sorry about the shortness, lol. 


End file.
